Wait You're Pregnant!
by Synanime
Summary: AU world, based in present times, in which Sasuke and Karin both attend Konoha High School and are both seniors, but near graduation they get an early graduation present. What will this lead to? How will Sasuke's family react? Why does Naruto skip class?Who are Itachi's friends?Why do Karin and Itachi fight a lot? Rated M for later chapters. Possibly lemons later on... maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfic and of course it would be Sasukarin, i just love that shipping, well enjoy!**

Disclaimier: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters all rights go to Kishimoto.

The piercing sunlight seeps through the placid curtains as it hits the crimson eyes of the redhead. At the intrusion of light into the room the redhead instantly ran to the bathroom kneeling down in front of the toilet seat throwing up the contents of her empty stomach.

"Gahhhh I've been like this for the past month there is definetly something wrong with me I should call him and tell him I'm not going into class today."

The redhead reached for her phone and dialed her beloved.

"Hello?"

"Sasssuke!"

"Kariin!, ya wake up late? Ya know school is starting soon?"

"I'm not comming in today"

"Hmm what's wrong? It's not like you to miss school?"

"Hmm well to tell you truth, I've been feeling really sick and I just don't feel like going to class feeling like shit."

"You're cursing, you really must be feeling bad i'll be over immediately after school okay?"

"Okay sounds good! Love ya bye!"

"Bye love"

She hung up the phone thinking to herself how lucky she was to be with such a wonderful man. That man was Sasuke Uchiha from the famous Uchiha family that ran the entire police force in Konoha city. Well she wasn't such an odd match, her parents were the head of Uzumaki Hospitals, that is until they died in a horrible hospital fire, where only herself and her cousin survived. Now she was working to take hold of the inheritance by becoming a licensed physician to continue the Uzumaki legacy.

After putting on her fluffy penguin pajamas and muscle shirt(Sasuke had given her these pajamas) she huddled back into bed to call someone who would surely make her feel better.

"Helloooo!"

"Hey Naruto skipping class again?"

"Ya know I always skip classes on Mondays just too boring ya know! And besides if you're calling me that must mean you skipped too!"

"And if I did what's it to you!"

"Geez calm down I didn't mean to get ya upset ya know and yea why did ya skip class you never do!"

"I know but I've been feeling like crap lately, and to top that off I'm waking up every morning just to puke!"

"So can I be the godfather?!"

"Godfather what the hell are you talking about?!"

"It's obvious you're pregnant ya know!"

"Ehhh! Idiot don't even fuck around like that!"

"We'll have ya fucked Sasuke recently?"

"…"

"So what are ya gonna name it?"

The redhead instantly clicked her phone ending the call but it was true she had made love to Sasuke and maybe she was pregnant…

The blonde looked at his phone noticing that his cousin had hung up on him, maybe he had taken things to far and what if she really was pregnant. Whatever the case he had to call Sasuke immediately.

"Please pick up..please.."

"Hello?"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto? I thought you would still be asleep it's Monday after all."

"I know I know, but Karin called me and I'm a bit worried."

"Worried why? She probably came down with the flu or something, I'm going to go see her after school today."

"Oh good you can figure out what she has then!"

"What do you mean by what she has? Naruto are you hiding something from me?"

Well I thought you would have been suspicious too ya know!"

"What would I need to be suspicious about?!"

"Wait you mean she didn't tell you?!"

"Didn't tell me what?! Naruto just spill it!"

"Okay okay ya don't have to scream! Well Karin told me she's been throwing up for the past month and I'm guessing you two have ya know done it by now,and I was just wondering if she might be ya know…pregnant."

"…Pppregnant?!…"

"Well yea"

"…"

"Hello? Sasuke?! Ya still there?! Damnit now he hangs up on me too?!"

Sasuke still processing said word merely dropped his phone and upon realizing he had dropped it, grabbed it an got into his car driving to the nearest pharmacy because he had to find out was Karin really pregnant was he going to be dad?! Not even five minutes he arrived at the pharmacy and immediately went to the cashier.

"Give me your most reliable pregnancy test, no give me two just to be sure!"

"Little brother is that you?"

"Shit!"

**Please review this and tell me how I'm doing, I'm planning on making this a long story so reviews will help me and I'll even update sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys thanks for the reviews and follows i really appreciate it! Anyway here is my update just like i promise! I really hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, all characters belong to Kishimoto.**

**Chapter: 2**

School was already out and Sasuke still hadn't arrived to Karin's and she wondered where he was. She thought he was probably at the pharmacy buying her some medicine , he was so considerate,so she decided she could at least change into something more presentable. So, she slid off her fluffy pajama pants and and put on one of her signature shorts today the happened to he purple and they ended right on her V line although her ass was somewhat visible she figure she would leave them on, besides she doubts Sasuke would mind seeing her like that. After noticing that her muscle shirt just didn't go with the shorts she took it off I'm search of something more comfortable. She found such an object on her drawer, it was a short black tank that ended right below her breasts . She knew Sasuke would appreciate the effort she went through she had even let her hair down and actually styled it so both sides were down, she also took off her glasses knowing Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her when he spotted her crimson eyes.

By then half an hour had gone by and yet Sasuke still hadn't shown up so she began to be impatient, so she decided to call him, and so she got her cell phone and dialed his phone.

"Ring, ring, ring!"

Karin taking notice that the sound was close figured Sasuke was already outside her door, so she rushed to open the door to her beloved.

"Sasuke hon you're here" she jumped on Sasuke in her more than reveling outfit not noticing the older man by Sasuke ," and Itachi?" A crimson blush spread across her face as she realized that she was practically half naked in front of her boyfriends big brother.

"I see so this is how it happened I guess I can't blame you little brother." Replied Itachi after witnessing his little brothers girlfriend and forcing himself to look away to hide te faint blush in his cheeks.

"What do you mean Itachi? What can't you blame Sasuke for?" Upon talking to Itachi she noticed that Sasuke had a white bag with him,which only rose her curiosity. "Sasuke hon, what's in the bag?"

Sasuke began to blush at Karin asking this because he didn't think he would need to go through this situation at such an early age, and not only that , Itachi was there to witness it all.

Flashback:

Sasuke had been at the pharmacy nearest to school, the last person he expected to see there was his big brother.

Itachi approached Sasuke wondering what his little brother could be doing at the pharmacy right after school had ended.

"Sasuke you look like you just saw a ghost! Breathe little brother I'm not that scary now am I?" Itachi asked while slapping his brothers back to bring him out of the shock he seemed to be in. "So what're ya buying?"

Sasuke could only look down to hde the blush that was creeping in in his face, all if people he would run into why did it have to be Itachi? "It's none of your business Itachi !"

"Feisty no aren't we? But seriously what are you doing here you're not sick or anything? If you want I'll take you to a doctor?"

"No Itachi it's alright I don't need a doctor, the medicine is for Ka.." "So sir which pregnancy test would you like? We have Quick and Oneresponse. Which do you prefer?" Sasuke could only look at his brother with horror in his eyes Itachi would know for sure now, so he figured he might as well tell him "ya see Itachi…"

"Sasuke you're pregnant?!" Itachi shouted throughout the store while placing one hand on Sasukes stomach pretending to feel his "baby bump"

Sasuke dying from the emberessment slapped his hand away immediately "Yes because I have a fucking uterus!"

Itachi could only laugh, how he loved messing with his brother, but why exactly was he buying those test for. "Sasuke if you're not pregnant than why are you buying test huh?" Itachi turned to the cashier "He'll take First Response and give me four just in case."

Sasuke could only look at his brother with his mouth wide open "Why the hell four?!"

Itachi only looke at Sasuke smiling "Well you really want to be sure dont you? So how long has it been?" Itachi asked Sasuke while paying the cashier for the pregnancy test and handing them to Sasuke.

Sasuke could only sulk his brother had him figured out, he couldn't hide anything from him no matter how hard he tried. "The last day we… did it … was yesterday…"

Itachi could only look at Sasuke with wide eyes his brother was getting some alright. "What about before yesterday?"

Sasuke felt a deep blush fall per his cheeks as he said responded to Itachis' question," everyday for the past month…"

Itachi couldn't help but laugh and poke Sasuke in the forehead, his little brother was defiantly getting some ,"If that's the case I want to be there when my little brother finds out if he's a dad or not, so I'm going to Karin's house with you okay?"Itachi said while smiling at Sasuke

Sasuke knew his brother wouldn't back off so he decided to agree with him,"okay…but we should go now Karin's waiting for me"

"Gee I wonder what for" Itachi said with A smirk on his face knowing his little brother was getting annoyed.

"Let's just go!"

"Fine! You're in such a rush to get it in aren't ya?!"

"Itachi shut it! Lets go now!"

"Okay little brother!"

On the way to Karin's house, Sasuke and Itachi each took their own car. Karin only lives 20 minutes away from the pharmacy and 5 minutes walking away from his home . They both live on the Otogakure area, it was the nicest area around Konoha and was only for the elite. While on the drive there he wondered if Karin did turn out to be pregnant how could she be alone by herself in that big house. He decides he would take her with him, no his parents, mostly dad would kill him, so he would come live with Karin. As he went past the gate and into the three story mansion, it was a violet shade with monuments all around, what really made the place unique was the blue and black roses that had been growing there, they were simply beautiful. Once waiting for Itachi, both headed to the door, Sasuke of course with the test in hand. He was about to ring the doorbell , when his phone began to ring and next thing he knew the door swung open with a half naked Karin was embracing him right in front of his brother.

Flashback over.

"Sasuke hon I asked you what's in the bag." Sasuke had spaced out and Karin's voice had drew him back , although he had no idea how to tell her what's in the bag or why Itachi was there with him.

Itachi saw the distress with his little brother and decided to help him out just a bit, "Karin would you mind doing me a favor and cover up please? I don't fathom seeing my little brothers girlfriend so exposed in front of me."

"Well it's not like I expected you to be here ya know! And besides I don't wanna change maybe you could leave."

"Nope can't do that yet!" Itachi said while taking off his sweater and placing it on Karin, at least now she was more covered up."Sasuke I'm waiting on you!"

Sasuke knew what his brother meant, although Karin didn't, it was rather obvious from the expression on her face. Sasuke had no choice no he had to do it. "Karin…"

Karin instantly turned to Sasuke "yes hun?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath before handing the bag over to Karin. "We need to be sure"

Karin took the bag and upon seeing the pregnancy test her face went bright read. "So that's why Itachi is here, I see… well you're right I guess I have to do this now… boys, I you,... excuse me.."

Itachi spoke out to Karin just before she went into the bathroom."Don't forget to pee on all four!"

Karin slammed the door and the siblings sat in the sofa awaiting the results.…It seemed like hours but it had only been twenty minutes when Karin finally came out with tears rolling down her cheeks yet she was smiling.

Sasuke ran straight to her worried,"what's wro…" Sasuke could not finish his question for Karin's lips had entwined his with her own in a long passionate kiss that seemed it would lead to something else so Itachi instantly spoke out, "Save the sex for later! Tell me am I gonna be an uncle or not?!"

Karin smiled at Itachi and then looked back at Sasuke ,"Yes, and Sasuke you're going to be a dad" she said now with a full grin on her face Sasuke only drew her in closer with tears of joy running down his cheeks the moment was truly perfect.

"Wohooooo ima be an uncle! Well i'll leave you two to have celebration sex! Just don't be late to dinner Sasu and bring Karin too Kay!" Itachi said as he was heading to the door only to hear Sasukes reply,"Of course, I'll take her and" Sasuke places a hand on Karin's stomach "I'll take you as well"Karin smiling at Sasukes statement realized she never told him she might be pregnant and wondered just how he came to the conclusion, which drew her to say,"So how did ya figure I might be pregnant? From what I recall I never mentioned it…"

Sasuke began to sweat, he had no idea what Karin might do to Naruto if she told him especially in her condition so he remained silent.

"Naruto"

Sasuke looked at her, she had figure that out to quickly. He coul only think of one appropriate response to that.

**"Fuck"**

**Well that was my chapter two! Please review, they truly bring a smile to my face and i want to write more and update more frequently, because like i said before i really want to make this a long story so please review n.n I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am sooo so sorry about takeing so long to update but i had to deal with AP test and ahhh it was hell, and i know this is a short chapter but i promise to make the next one longer :D Oh and i attempt at writing a lemon! You have been warned!_**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto and i don't or ever will own Naruto. _**

"Achoo!…hmmmm someone must be talking about me…but who?" Naruto thought when suddenly a chill went across his spine.

"Sasuke…and…Karin…" tears went down his face as he imagined the worst outcomes possible for himself…"I'm dead meat…maybe I should call and check up on them and tell them I was just playing..."

Back at Karin's house:

"I'm going to ripp Narutos' tounge out next time I see him" Karin said while clenching her fist only to see a worried Sasuke

"Now now Karin don't get so hyped up, it could be bad for the baby." Upon hearing this, Karin gave a warm smile to Sasuke ,

"Sasu, you're really excited for this huh? But do you think we're ready, I mean we haven't even graduated high school yet, and…"

Sasuke cut her off before she could express any more of her doubts with a soft kiss, "Karin, we love each other more than anything else in the world, and that's all we need to know that we're ready."

Karin smiled at him, then her smile turned a smirk,meaning something had crossed her mind,"Hey Karin what's up with the smirk?"

Sasuke asked Karin in a confused way,he really didn't know why she was smirking, then Karin's smirk was overshadowed by the blush that was creeping on her cheeks,"well since I'm ya know…and that means that… well ya know!" Sasuke could only look at her even more confused than she was a few seconds ago,"no…" Karin's smirk was replaced by a small pout,which Sasuke always found so adorable that he couldn't resist placing a small kiss on her lips,"Do you want to tell me what it means?" Karin pout turned to a full grin," Unprotected sex!"

Sasuke was taken aback from the sudden outburst and soon caught up to what Karin meant,"Well how about he have some fun before we go to my house hmmm?" Sasuke told Karin while softly nibbling on her ear causing her to shiver,which only drove Sasuke crazy,"After all,isn't that the reason you dressed like this today?"

Karin gasped as she felt Sasukes hand go under her laced bra,gently teasing her nipple, no matter how many times they had done it, Sasuke was always able to make her go crazy,"Lets get rid of these pesky barriers shall we?" Sasuke whispered into her ear only to realize that Sasuke had unhooked her bra and had removed her shirt, if you could even call it that, leaving her upper body completely exposed,to which Sasuke started kissing every bit of exposed kiss slowly trailing his intoxicating kisses down to her private only making Karin yearn for him inside her,"Gahh Sasuke…ahhh" Karin let out a surprised yell at Sasuke rubbing her covered private,only making her more wet than she was,"Karrrriiinn your soaked!" Karin could only blush and stare away when Sasukes insertion of two fingers into her made her arch her back into pure pleasure."Sasuke stop teasing… I need you…" Sasuke smirked knowing he could bring her to such a state gave him nothing but pleasure."Who am I to deny anything to my beloved?" Sasuke almost puured those words to Karin as he laid her on the sofa as he slowly zipped his pants off, and removing his boxers along with them, only to expose his fully erect member,"Are ya ready?" "…yea…" At Karin's approval, Sasuke slowly leaned into her, entering her, when they heard an all to familiar voice in the room.

"Karin don't kill Sasuke I … told…him…you…him…phone…no answer" Naruto could only stare in shock at te image in front of him, his best friend since grade school was pounding into his beloved cousin like no tomorrow."Naruto! What the fuck are you doing here?! Get the fuck out before I decide to kill you!"

**Well there's my chapter sorry about the lemon if it wasn't that good though this was my first attempt at writing a lemon. Anyway please review and i'll try to update sooner and even post a new Karin-centric story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i finally uploaded the new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but the phone i used to write in broke ._. but yea here's the new chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, all rights go to Kishimoto.**

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at what was happening, not only had his brother found out about him getting Karin pregnant, but now Naruto walked in on them doing it.

"Sasuke this isn't a laughing matter! I'm literally scared for life ya know! "Naruto yelled at Sasuke while turning around and covering his eyes.

"Ya know there's no point to covering your eyes,you already saw everything anyway!" Karin was heading to her room as she talked to Naruto,"well now that our moment was ruined, Sasu what do you think I should wear to dinner?"

Sasuke had begun to pull up his briefs and redress himself,"how about that cute dress you bought last week and never wore?"

Karin looked at Sasuke with a scolding face but knew he was right,so she decided to wear that dress after all,so she headed into her room to change.

"So naruto.."

"Yea Sasuke?"Naruto said turning around and uncovering his eyes,now that the scene was decent.

"You were right..."Sasuke said with a warm smile,one that Naruto had never seen on Sasukes face before and wondered what could have made him so happy.

"Me right?! About what?"

Sasuke placed his head into his palm, this idiot would never change,"About Karin being pregnant...I'm goin to be a dad!" Sasuke faced Naruto smiling.

"Oh..."Narutos face when from confused to enraged in a matter of a split second,"You're what?! You sex obsessed fellon, you knocked up my beloved cousin!" Naruto had Sasuke by the shoulders shaking him back and forth when suddenly he was hit on the head by a random object,"Gahhh!"

"Hey Naru, what have I told you about touching Sasu?"Karin was now in the room wearing her new dress, it was a dark violet color and it was off the shoulders but had long sleeves,she also had on her nice black heels,wait she only had one on.

Naruto picked up the object that turned out to be Karin's heel"Hey why do you have to hit me?! He's the one you should be hitting!"Naruto was pointing at Sasuke,but Sasuke was to busy looking at how beautiful Karin looked to even worry about that,but how could he not,Karin had styled her hair perfectly combed to the side and even put on her glasses(she hated wearing them,but Sasuke thought they made her look even more adorable)

"Hmph Sasuke always ignores me when you're around ya know"Naruto was pouting and was crossing his arms.

Karin put one arm around Naruto's shoulder, "How can he pay attention to you when his pregnant girlfriend decides to wear clothes!"

Sasuke began to blush,"Karin,you know I always pay attention to you no matter what...you just...you look... Absolutely gorgeous!"Sasuke had gotten up and planted a kiss on Karin's cheek.

"You guys know you'll be late to dinner if you decide to go round two." Narutos words had caught their only had five minutes to get there or else Sasukes parents would throw a fit.

"I guess we should get going huh Karin?"

"Uhhh sure,hey Naruto are you going to stay here?"

"Well duhh! How can I leave my knocked up cousin alone in such a big house, there has to be someone to take care of you!"

"Awww Naru!" Karin hugged her cousin before heading to the door with Sasuke,"We'll be back later,make yourself at home!"

"Sure will! Oh and have fun breaking the news to Sasukes parents!"

Sasuke and Karin were about to leave the house when they processed Narutos words, how we're they going to tell Sasukes parents,or would they,they both gave each other a questioning glance and headed out deciding being late would only make the situation worse.

Sasuke and Karin got into Sasukes Infinite G 35 and got out the driveway and headed to Sasukes house, which was a mere one minute drive. Sasukes house was a two story mansion, but in the middle, it had a sort of small lake with cherry blossom trees all around, that was Karin's favorite part of Sasukes house, it was just so much nicer than her simple styled home or maybe it would have been nicer had her parents still lived...

"Karin"

Karin was brought out of her trance that she didn't even notice she was in,"uhh yea?"they were both now in the front of door.

"Were're going to tell them during dinner okay?"

"Oka-"

"Karin,Sasuke,I know you're both outside, unless you get in here now you'll be late for dinner!" Sasukes dads voice rang.

Karin and Sasuke noticed the speaker and camera that had been looking at them, they forgot that Sasukes dad being the head of the police had rigged the house up with cameras.

Sasuke looked at Karin with an uneasy smile,"Lets get this over with?"

Karin gave Sasuke a reassuring smile,"yea,don't worry everything will be fine!"

"Of course it will,because I have you"Sasuke grabbed Karin by the chin and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Ahem!"

"Oh right we're being watched..." Sasuke opened the door to lead Karin in," shall we begin the show?"

Karin entered and looked back at Sasuke ,"we are the main act."

Sasuke followed in after her,"indeed we are."

Just then,Itachi had appeared comming out of the hallway,he was wearing a simple v-neck with long sleeves and black dress pants."Sasu, dinner is being held at the garden,we should get there now before dad throws a fit!oh and Karin I see you're wearing clothes!"

"Oh Itachi I see you still haven't gotten laid!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just wanna be safe and not get myself pregnant"

"What was that you fucker?!"Karin was pissed,like beyond pissed that even Sasuke began to sweat and even Itachi was getting uneasy, but he wasn't going to back down.

"What you heard,you open legged bitch!"

Open legged bitch...Itachi had done Itachi and Sasuke were awaiting Karin to explode and try to beat the shit out of Itachi, instead she was kneeling on the floor.

"Gaaaahhh!" Karin gave out a blood curling scream as she lay on the floor completely, as she held on to her stomach.

Sasuke went to hold her in her arms,"Karin what's wrong?! Damn Itachi you pissed her off so much she's going into labor!"

"..."Itachi Kneeled before Karin and began crying hysterically ,"No I'm sorry! I didn't mean you wear an open legged bitch!"

"Whose an open legged bitch?"

Everyone turned to see that Mikoto,Sasukes mother was behind Itachi and she didn't look happy."Well?!"

"Well you see mother…Uhhh…Sasuke can explain!" Itachi looked over at Sasuke and Sasuke tried to hide his shock,what a brother,he thought.

"You see mother we were talking about some chick at school, she's been around with all the guys and recently she's been after me can you believe that?"

"I can't! Whose this bitch I'll fuck her up like there's no tomorrow for trying to get up on my man ya know!" Karin was even more pissed now,(not good)

Mikoto understood what was going on but decided to leave before things got ugly, after all she knew how Karin gets when she gets angry which reminded her…"before I leave," everyone stopped talking and looked over at Mikoto," why is Karin on the floor?"

"..."

"I'm on the floor?! Well what da ya know I am!" Karin quickly got up ," ya see I was walking when I suddenly tripped I'm such a clutz ya know!" Karin laughed trying to make a lie more convincing, Mikoto didn't fall for it,"Sure,okay well dinner will be in the garden so please do hurry over."Mikoto left the room to finish dinner arrangements.

Karin suddenly felt eyes burning jokes through her and noticed Itachi and Sasuke both glaring at her." So uhhhh hi?"

"Hi?, hi! That's all you can say! I was actually thinking I had killed my nephew what were you thinking?! How?! I don't even?! Mother sucking fucking cunt shit whore ass cun-"

Itachi was silenced by a slipper that was thrown at his face,Sasuke and Karin stayed motionless because they knew only Sasukes dad could have thrown that, and just as they turned around there he was,"Seriously Itachi that kind of language in my house?! You know I won't tolerate that type it in my house!"

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm sure Itachi will better himself one day, he probably can't help it due to his influences so he could be worse,it's better to let this short outburst go."

"I suppose you're right Karin, Sasuke you caught yourself a fine young lady,how I have no idea but try not to scare her away."

"Yes father."

"Oh Mr. Uchiha you're too kind,and I'd never think of leaving Sasukes side."

"If only you knew the truth..."

"What was that Itachi?"

"Itachi is just talking nonsense, he still suffering from that hit!"

"Right, well anyway Mikoto is waiting on us for dinner, so lets get going okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes father!"

"I can't move..."

"Itachi if you're late to dinner you're not allowed to go out with your friends tomorrow!"

Suddenly Itachi sprang up and appeared in front of them all,"come now you guys mother is waiting for us with that lovely dinner she prepared!"

"He sure recovered quickly..." Karin wispered to Sasuke too which he chuckled.

They all went to the garden,where dinner was to be held, there was a table set right in the middle of the garden just in front of their small lake,there were also cherry blossom trees around the table which just made the table look more exquisite.

"Please take a seat, I'll serve dinner right away!"everyone took their set at the round table, Sasuke sitting next to Karin and Itachi and Mikoto next to Karin while Fugaku sat next to Itachi. Dinner consisted of plain white rice with meat and dumplings. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and makeing small talk about how Itachi needed to get a girlfriend and how Sasuke was again at the top of his class.

Dessert was served, which was strawberry cheesecake, Karin's favorite!

"Wow it's been so long since I had this type of cake! Thank you so much Mrs. Uchiha!"

"Oh please it's a pleasure Karin! I'm so glad you like it!"

Karin took one bite of the cake…just one bite and then it happened…she had to throw up again, she should have known better than to eat so much considering she's been pukeing all day. She unconsciously grabbed her stomach and placed another hand to her mouth, which everyone took a notice to.

"Karin dear are you alright?!"Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Karin the bathroom is out through the hallway, last door to your left." Mikoto and Fugaku starred at Itachi, why would he suggest the bathroom, then they noticed Karin dash for the directions that Itachi had given and went back to look at Itachi,"Care to explain?"Fugaku asked Itachi.

"I think Sasuke is more suited to explain this one."

Fugaku and Mikoto both turned towards Sasuke?"So Sasuke care to explain?"

Sasuke looked at his parents straight in the eyes, stood up and walked backwards until he was next to a cherry blossom tree, the three Uchiha just stared at him.

"Father,mother…I…maybe sorta probably perhaps kinda did maybe possibly got Karin pregnant."Sasuke hid behind the tree as he uttered the last word.

Itachi had an amused look on his face while his parents only smiled,which made Sasuke want to stay behind the tree even more... Minutes went by and the three of them stayed in those positions until they noticed that Karin had returned.

"Forgive me about that,it seems I have caught a stomach flu and I couldn't help it please forgive me."

Mikoto stood up and walked towards Karin and placed a hand on Karin's stomach,"Now dear, a stomach flu can't be compared to a child! I sure you get more sick with a child!" Mikoto laughed and Karin blushed, she guessed Sasuke had no choice to tell them after that show, wait where was Sasuke?

"Karin."

Her attention was caught as Fugaku spoke.

"Yes sir"

"It seems my son has gotten you pregnant? Right?"

"Yes sir, but the blame is due on my behalf as well."

"I'm pretty sure it was Sasukes fault anyhow I won't allow Sasuke to leave a child of his unattended-"

"Father! I would never abandon the child I'm haveing with the love of my life.. I could never think of a life that didn't involve Karin, or our future kid, and maybe it was my fault! It dosnt matter that child will be one of the best things to ever happen to me because that child will make me a father, and the one whose makeing me a father is the love of my life! So no matter what this leads me to I will look at things with a smile because that's how much joy has been brought to my by these news!"

"Sasu…"Karin looked at Sasuke with tears rolling down her face. Mikoto looked at Sasuke with a warm smile, she had taught her son right. Fugaku opened his eyes and smiled at Sasuke, to which Itachi responded by letting his jaw drop, he was expecting Sasuke to get it!

"It seems we have raised a fine son Mikoto."

"Yes we have!"

"Wait that's it? He's off the hook just like that?! May I remind you they're only 17! Come on why didn't he get punished?"

Karin walked over to Itachi with a smile on her face while Itachi kept rambling on about how he should get a girl knocked up and then praised for it when Karin lifted her foot and kicked him right on his balls.

"Gahhhhh!"Itachi rolled over to his side with tears in his eyes holding on to his manhood.

"Now that's my daughter-in-law!"Fugaku declared before bursting out into laughter, to which Mikoto Sasuke and Karin couldn't help to Itachi laid on the ground in pain.

"Fuck…there…goes…my…chances…of being…a dad!"

Everyone only laughed more.

**"Fuckballs!"**

**Sooo? what did ya think?! I have a lot of free time, and i'm even doing drawing for the story, but meanwhile please review and tell me what you think, it really means a lot! I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the really late update, but many things happened in the summer that i rather not discuss but i finally got to writing the newest chapter! btw i made up the phone number, it doesn't belong to me and stuff. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto. **

"Ow...ow...owww!" Itachi moaned into his pillow after he threw himself face first into bed. What a dinner that had been.

After the painful incident, Karin was retreating home when Fugaku himself had suggested Karin move in... Lets just say that Sasuke wasn't the only shocked face in the room. Karin though rejected the offer, to which Sasuke suggested staying at Karin's house…That idea was rejected immediately and Itachi only found humor in that. So from that Sasuke took Karin home and the table was cleared and Itachi excused himself to his room.

"Man that girl has a hard kick…Hard to believe she's prego…maybe I was teasing her too much…nahhh!"

Itachi's cellphone began to rang and as he picked it up he noticed the caller I.D. was blocked…that was odd, but the curiosity won the better of him so he answered."hello?"

"Why hello there sexy stud!"

"Stud?! Whose this?!"

"Awww Sasuke hon don't act like you don't know who this is after all you gave me your number sweetie!"

'Danm that Sasuke is going to pay for this!' "Umm sorry looks like you got the wrong number there I'm not Sasuke."

"What?! Maybe he got confused or something yea that's it right? Sasuke would never trick me right? After all ive been after him for years and he finally gave me his number it must have been a mix up it had to have been right?!"

"Sure…"

"Wait if you're not Sasuke, then who are you?!"

"Don't worry about it..."

"We'll I don care anyway, but do you have Sasukes number?"

A huge smile creeped up in itachi's face," sure I do it's (675) 998-6368 he should still be up why don't you try giving him a call!"

"Oh my god like thanks! I'll call right not!"

"Don't mention it"

Itachi hung up the phone wondering if the excuse Sasuke had used about a slut being up on him was true and if so if that person who just called was her... Either way Karin should thank him, after all he just gave her the connections to the girl hitting on Sasuke...Wait if Karin finds out whose that was and starts a fight…that could be bad for the baby...Itachi raised up from bed realizing this..."awww shit!"

After leaving the house, Sasuke took Karin home but instead of going in and leaving they stayed outside just the two of them...alone.

"Sasu..."

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something?..."

Sasuke looked at her with a confused face,"of course,what's on your mind?"

Karin blushed and put her face down,"well, when I'm all fat and stuff...and we won't be able to you know…do it…will you… well will you still love me?"

Sasuke laughed at the sudden question which made Karin the confused one this time and she turned her face away only to be made to look into Sasukes eyes as he gave her a soft kiss on her lips,"Karin I will always love you not matter besides you're not gonna get fat! You're gonna get sexy!"

Karin socked Sasuke on the head as her neves were twitching,"I'm bring serious!"

Sasuke only rubbed his head an placed his hand on Karin's waist and then moved his other to her chin and drew her in closer until they were centimeters apart,"so was I"

Karin gave him a flirty look,"so you were..."she leaned into his face and placed her lips right by his ear,"then how about we go round two hmmm?"

A huge grin crept up on Sasukes face,"I like the sound of that!, so the car or your room?"

"We've done both already!"

"Then how about the rose garden?"

"Someone's in the romantic mood."

"Well I am a romantic person."

"Are ya now? Prove it!"Karin pushed her body up close to Sasukes.

Sasuke gave Karin a grin and leaned into her ear and whispered seductivly,"oh I plan on it!"

Just as Sasuke began to move his hand from Karin's waist down to her thighs and up her dress the moment was interrupted by Karin's phone."gah who the hell calls at this moment!" Karin checked her phone to see that it's blocked...the only person who calls with block that she knows is Sasukes dad...uh oh what if he had surveillance on her house and was watching them or worse so after imaging the worse she decided to answer.,"Hello?"

"Hello there sweetie! Miss me yet?! Of course ya do Sasu why am I even asking since instead of seeing my face you have to see that bimbos, really I don't even know why you're still with her when you can have a girl like me!"

Sasuke saw Karin's face go straight no that's not right it was blank just who was she talking to?

"I'm not Sasuke."

"Ehhh not again! Then who are you this time?!"

"A bimbo"

"Uhhhh sorry me no entiendo bye!"

"Karin who was that?"

Karin's face remained blank,"dead meat, anyway it's late I believe you should be heading home you don't mind I'll be going in goodnight."

Karin slammed the door behind her... She called him uchiha,she hasn't done that since they first meet just who the fuck called her. Either way he had to be getting home after all tomorrow was Tuesday which meant school and if naruto went, hell.

Naruto heard the door slammed and when to go check on Karin, but when he noticed her blank expression he figured hell must have gone lose at the Uchiha house,"Ya okay?"

Karin remained emotionless and cold," I'm fine, I'm going to bed,and you should too we have school tomorrow after all." Karin gave naruto a cold stare to which naruto gulped,"ya of course right away night!" With that naruto ran to his room and closed the door behind him.

Karin entered her room which was on the very top floor all the way to the edge,it was a big room. In terms it was the size of a one story house. She had it decorated in a lavender color and in the middle was her burgendy colored mattress, it was bigger then a king size, probably two put together. On the walls, portraits of her family were hung up, as well as pictures of her and Sasuke.

Karin walked into her walk through closet, and went to where her pjs were and put on a soft purple sleeping dress that ended right above her knees and was long sleeved. She went back to the main bedroom and turned on her plasma television but instead of watching it she placed in a cd of classical music that her mother would always play for her when she put her to bed. She hasn't felt this alone in a while,she placed a hand on her stomach as she began to drift off...,"but I'm not alone"

Sasuke had just gotten home,but instead of finding a silent house he found his big brother right in the front of the the entrance as if he were a dog waiting for his master. "Itachi? What's up?"

Itachi looked up at Sasuke with a guilty expression,but nevertheless he was trying to smile."Hey little brother I was waiting for you so house how's Karin?"

"She's okay... Why do you ask?"

"You're lying"

"And how would you know that?" Sasuke gave Itachi a questioning look.

"Ummm… well ya see... I kinda gave Karin's number to some random chick that called me looking for you..." Sasuke's face went into shock.

"Oh no..."

"What's the matter?"

"That must have been Sakura.. Fuck!"

"Why is that so bad?"

"Karin hates Sakura and Sakura hates Karin! Sakura has been trying to get between us for as long as I remember. After Karin got the call, she went silent and called me Uchiha.."

Itachi looked shocked at Sasuke,"What?! No way she hasn't referred to you like that since you meet her! What could that cunt have told her?!"

"I don't know, but whatever she told her it wasn't anything good. Itachi I don't want to lose her,she's the ray of sunlight in my life!"

Itachi put an arm around Sasuke," little brother I know she feels the same about you, the only thing you could do now is wait until tomorrow, oh but pick her up! And talk to her! After all you two make such a cute couple!"

Sasuke smilied at Itachi and shook his head,"I'll do just that, but before that could happen, I guess I should get some sleep,"

"That you should, after all you have school tomorrow!"

"Pshh!" Sasuke smirked at his brother and went upstairs to his bedroom to sleep, with Itachi behind him heading to his.

Sasuke Woke up the next morning at his usual time and got up, got dressed, and in ten minutes was out the door and in front of Karin's. Sasuke knocked on the door expecting to see his beloved, but instead saw a crying Naruto in the doorway.

"Sasuke!" Naruto runs over to Sasuke and jumps on him. "It's terrible! Karin...Kari..Karin!"

Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him. "Calm down idiot, what's wrong with Karin?"

"It's unthinkable, she already left for school!"

Sasuke's face went pale, "No.. she never goes early why would she?... Shit!"

Sasuke ran to his car and started up the engine, "Naruto! hurry up and get in!"

Naruto ran immediately not questioning Sasuke and got in, as Sasuke sped off to school.

"Hey so why the rush?"

"Karin just might end up killing Sakura.."

"ehhhh?! Fuck that shit! Karin's in no condition to fight Sasuke drive faster!"

"What the fuck do you think i'm doing?!"

"Fuckin hurry!"

"Fucking Shit!"

**Well there was my chapter! Please Review please! Next chapter is the Sakura ****confrontation, and the High School Drama begins! **


End file.
